gumballfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Videojuegos y libros son igual
Videojuegos y libros son igual (Books are Violent en inglés) es una canción del episodio The Blame. Es cantada por Gumball y algunos otros alumnos de Elmore Junior High. Letra En Ingles Primera Parte '' of Elmore Junior High burst through the door '''Gumball': Everybody read a book, wreak havoc across the nation. Come on just have a look, there's such violent inspiration. Egghead 1: "Lord of the Flies" is a book each parent cherishes! The feral kids survive, but the one with glasses perishes! T'obias', Carmen, Leslie: al Nerd 1 Darwin: If you want more blood and guts give Shakespeare's plays a try. trips over Darwin's shoes In "Titus Andronicus," a mother gets her son served up in a pie. :is holding a pie with Billy in it Billy: Spoken You did this to me mother! Felicity: Screams Banana Joe: as a vampire Legends, myths and fairy tales, will make their readers shriek and wail. Sarah: unconscious Banana Joe: a bite from Sarah Penny: "Red Riding Hood" is pretty bizarre into her wolf form where a wolf dresses up as a girl's grandma. Patrick and Mrs. Fitzgerald: Scream A'lan': I've read Greek myths just like you sir, when they get beheaded like Medusa. :turns his hand into scissors and cuts Alan's rope. Alan's parents and Principal Brown are shocked Gumball: And I read "Tortoise and the Hare," a tale of torture and despair! finger at a hare and a tortoise, spoken FIGHT! Darwin: Hablando You haven't read that one have you? Gumball: Hablando Er, no. T'obias': If you read Dicken's "Oliver Twist," you'd shut the library door and lock it! Harold's purse and Jackie's necklace It's all about these homeless kids who learn how to pickpocket! Felicity: Okay I get it, that's enough! Fiction should be banned! Gumball: But history books are just as bad! Perhaps a rap will help you understand! Juke, hit it. Parte Rap Juke: Beatboxing :Penny, Darwin, Carmen, Carrie and Juke are facing the camera Gumball: Rapping It's just words, words, words. Cover to cover. Bound with a spine, word to your mother. But books are the same, every story to video games. They're just as gory. Romeo, oh Romeo. :and Penny hold empty glasses and pretend to drink out of them Gumball: Rapping Romeo is your homie-o. :and Penny pretend to be dead Gumball: Rapping To be or not to be, That's the question for a G. "Huck Finn's Adventures" by Mark Twain. All these books are driving me insane. So who should really get the blame, Are books as bad as video games? :students run off and start reenacting scenes from several books Sussie: Hablando Off with their heads! T'obias': Hablando Thar she blows! Letra en Latino Primera Parte '' alumnos de Elmore Junior High estallan a través de la puerta'' Gumball: ¿''Es un libro inspiración?... de caos y confusiones''. Les pido su atención, en violentas narraciones. Nerd 1: " El señor de las moscas", a mi padre hace muy felíz! Los niños sobreviven, pero el de las gafas muere ahí. T'obias', Carmen, Leslie: al Nerd 1 (Censuran la mayoria de la escena en Latinoamerica) Darwin:'' Y la sangre es para ti, con Shakespeare hay un mar [Felicity cae sobre los pies de Darwin". Tito Andrónico veras, que una madre come a sus hijos en pai.'' [Sarah está sosteniendo un pai con Billy en él]''' Billy: Hablando ¡Tu me hiciste esto madre! Felicity: Grita Banana Joe: como vampiro ¡Mitos, Poesias y cuentos, en los lectores siembran miedo! Sarah: inconsientemente Banana Joe:a Sarah Penny:'' Caperucita pone a pensar transforma en su forma de lobo un lobo un disfraz de abuela trae''. Patrick and Mrs. Fitzgerald: Gritan A'lan': Los libros griegos yo seguí, pero mil cabezas caian ahí. [Gumball transforma su mano en tijeras y corta la cuerda de Alan. Los padres de Alan y el Director Brown se sorprenden]''' Gumball: La liebre y la tortuga que horror, tortura y desperación. ''su dedo a una liebre y una tortuga, hablando ¡PELEEN!'' Darwin: ¿''No has leeido ese, verdad?'' Gumball: Eh.... No. T'obias: ''Si leen de Dickens "Oliver Twins". Mejor la biblioteca cierren, ahí los niños sin hogar, como robar aprenden!' '''Felicity': ¡''Muy bien, entiendo, basta ya! ¡Prohibamos la ficción!'' Gumball: ¿''Los libros de historia? Entonces también tal vez un rap le ayude a entender! Juke, beatbox.'' Parte Rap Juke: Beatboxing Penny, Darwin, Carmen, Carrie y Juke están frente a la cámara Gumball: Rapeando De principio a fin, solo palabras. Y me diran '' ''No pasa nada! Un libro es igual. Cada cuento '' ''al videojuego! Mas sangriento, Oh Romeo, '' ''hay que morir. '' y Penny pretenden beber algo de unos vasos vacios '''Gumball' : Sin tu amor, voy a vivir! '' y Penny pretenden que mueren'' 'Gumball' : O bien, ser o no ser. Es pregunta para un ser. La locura empieza así ¡A quien entonces culparan! Videojuegos, libros es igual! '' [Los estudiantes corren y empiezan a recrear escenas de varios libros']'' Sussie: Hablando ¡Que le corten la cabeza! Carmen: Hablando '' Letra en España Primera Parte '' alumnos de la escuela Elmore estallan a través de la puerta Gumball: Todo el mundo a leer, pero hay una advertencia. Si un ojo agacháis, os contagiará violencia. Nerd 1: Los padres leen "El señor de la moscas", yo lo sé. El malo se salvará, pero el de las gafas morirá. T'obias', Carmen, Leslie: al Nerd 1 Darwin:'' Si quieres mas sangre pues... leed a Shakspeare ya. En Titus Andronicus, ¡una madre ofrece a su hijo para un pai!'' [Sarah está sosteniendo un pai con Billy en él]''' Billy: Hablando ¡¿Porque me haces esto madre?! Felicity: Grita Banana Joe: como vampiro ¡Mitos, Griegos, historietas que a los lectores tanto inquietan! Sarah: inconsientemente Banana Joe: a Sarah Penny:'' En caperucita un lobo hay... ¡en la abuela de la niña se vestirá!'' Patrick y Sra. Fitzgerald: Gritan A'lan': "Tragedias Griegas" leo como usted, donde decapitan a Medusa, ya lo vé. [Gumball transforma su mano en tijeras y corta la cuerda de Alan. Los padres de Alan y el Director Brown se sorprenden]''' Gumball: "La Liebre y la Tortuga" yo leí, ¡y cuanta angustia yo sentí! ''su dedo a una liebre y una tortuga, hablando ¡LUCHA!'' Darwin: Eso no te lo has leido ¿verdad? Gumball: Eh.... No. T'obias: Si lo que lees es Oliver Twist entonces ten mucho cuidado, ¡va sobre niños sin hogar que joyas han robado!' Felicity: ¡''Muy bien, ya vale no habléis más! ¡Ya no más ficción!'' Gumball: Los libros de historia son igual de malos, quizá un rap ayude con mi explicación. Juke, ¡dale! Parte Rap Juke: Beatboxing Penny, Darwin, Carmen, Carrie y Juke están frente a la cámara Gumball: Rapeando Un montón de palabras hasta el final, Quiere mi madre '' ''¡que estudie tal cual! Pero las historias de los videojuegos, ¡son igual! Igual de sangrientas, Romeo ¡Oh Romeo! '' y Penny pretenden beber algo de unos vasos vacios '''Gumball' : ¿Romeo es tu colega, no? '' y Penny pretenden que mueren'' 'Gumball' : Y ser ¡ser o no ser! ¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡Sí! Los libros tema cruel, lo sé ¡me van a enloquecer! ¿Los videojuegos ''malos son?'' ¡Crees que los libros, ''son mejor!'' '' [Los estudiantes corren y empiezan a recrear escenas de varios libros']'' Sussie: Hablando ¡¡A por sus cabezas!! Masami: ''Hablando ¡Por allí rensambla! '' Vídeos The Amazing World of Gumball - The Blame Song (Books Are Violent) El asombroso mundo de Gumball - Libros y videojuegos son igual - Español España El Increíble Mundo de Gumball - Los Libros Son Violentos ♫ - Español Latino CLIP Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gumball Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Darwin